You better come when I pray
by canyoutellmesomething
Summary: Dean makes a drunken prayer that's answered. Prayer!kink, Wing!kink


Dean was having a troublesome evening. This morning he had saved his brother from a smart bunch of vamps outside of Manhattan and he was sore and pretty angry. He had to ditch an all to willing hot stripper to save his brother.

As he thought back to the stripper's hot lips on his he felt himself shift. Sam, already passed out, was facing down in his bed. Dean felt himself get hot as the image of _her half naked body rested on him planted itself in his mind. _

He slowly pulled down his trousers, rubbing his growing bulge to the thought of her. He closed his eyes, imagining the way_ his arms fit around her back, the feathers running through his hands-_

Dean opened his eyes staring at the ceiling, his cock hardening still.

_Feathers?_

He closed his eyes again, slowly pulling his boxers off and throwing them to the ground, his cock slipped out, and he took his full length in his hand, heat causing his body.

He tried to imagine the girl again, the way her body curved, the way he looked so handsome without his top off.

_Cas._

Dean felt a shiver run through him as he imagined Cas standing in front of him instead of the girl. He slowly rubbed his cock.

Th_e sensation of Cas slowly loosening his belt buckled filled his thoughts. He shimmied out of his trousers, pushing dean on the bed. He sucked at the hollow on Dean's neck, and Dean felt the kisses he trailed down from his neck to his cock. Cas slowly sucked on the tip of his head, looking at Dean and smirking slightly as he groaned Cas' name. _

Dean felt his rate increase as the orgasm started to built. He pumped his hard cock in his hand, imagining it wasn't his own hand doing it.

_Cas took his full length in his mouth, scratching lightly with his teeth, making Dean shiver at the touch. Cas started sucking, moving up and down on Dean's length as he fondled Dean's balls in his hand. _

Dean felt his back arch and his pace quicken, the heat spreading to his groin as he pumped harder, Cas stuck in his mind as he came, and his name moaned from his lips louder than he wished.

"Dean?" Sam mumbled, slowly turning to face him. Dean only just managed to get under the cover before Sam looked at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, calming his breath and his mind and what he'd just done registered in his mind.

"I heard somethin-"

"It's nothing, Sammy. Go back to sleep." Dean replied, rubbing his eyes. Sam nodded, falling back to sleep.

Dean looked up at the ceiling.

"Fucking, Castiel." He muttered, before falling asleep.

Dean hadn't kept track of how many times he'd thought of Cas like that since that time. Every time his orgasm had been better than with any girl.

When Cas had appeared one time he had refused to make eye contact with Dean, simply giving the boys brief information about what was happening with Heaven and then leaving.

But one night Dean got drunk. Sam had volunteered to take a small haunting job outside of town while Dean took care of a werewolf running wild. He had killed it, then had taken a trip to the bar.

When he got back to the motel he sat on the bed with his hands clasped. He prayed to Cas, telling him about the werewolf and how he got it, and how a girl at the bar had tried it on but he had refused.

Then he started to think about what he'd been imagining. Cas naked, in front of him.

Cas moaning as Dean sucked him. Him moaning and Cas kissed him. The feeling of his hard cock inside of Cas and he lay him on the bed.

"Dean. Stop." Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel, leaning against the wall.

"Cas?" Dean asked, smiling up at his angel. Castiel's tie was loosened, his face flushed and an obvious bulge in his pants, made Dean raise his eyebrow.

"I can hear everything you thinking- everything you've thought about me." Dean smirked, trying to hide his blush.

"You can hear me moaning for you?" Cas nodded, keeping his distance.

"Yes."

"You can hear me jerking off to the thought of me inside of you?" Cas' hand went to his bulge, closing his eyes.

"Yes, Dean." So Dean closed his eyes too.

_Dear Cas, I was to feel your hard cock in my hand. Taste it as I like it's length and suck until you cum all over me. I want you naked, on the floor as I shove my cock in your whole. _

He stopped when he heard a moan, Cas was standing brushing his cock through his pants as he listened to Dean's prayer.

"You better mean that." Cas stated, and pushed Dean onto the bed. Cas removed Dean's top, stroking his muscles as he kissed him, sucking at his neck and chest.

Dean moved slowly, grinding their cocks together as Cas moaned his name.

"_Dean." _

"_Oh, fuck, Cas." _Dean aggressively pulled Cas' pants off, removing his tie and shirt until he was naked on top of him. Dean rolled over.

"You're mine, Angel." Dean muttered, kissing down Cas' belly button, kissing the end of Cas' dick. Cas bucked his hips, unable to contain the pleasure he felt as Dean touched him.

Dean kissed all the way down, until he got to Cas hole, licking the angel as he stood touched Cas' thigh. Cas shivered under Dean.

"You taste so good, Cas." Dean licked his lips as he stared at him. He got the lube from his draw, uncapping it and pouring it over his hand.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, angel." He said, slowly fingering Cas' whole.

"_Dean." _Cas moaned, his back arching as he gripped the bed sheets.

"You like that?" Dean asked, moving his finger further in, starting to move it deeper. With his other hand, Dean found his hard dick, stroking it as he fingered his Angel.

Cas moaned, starting to move with Dean's finger, fucking himself with Dean's finger. Dean put a second finger in, slowly stretching the whole and Cas groaned and arched further towards him.

"I'm going to make you come, Cas." Dean said, slowly taking his fingers out. He teased Cas' hole with his thick cock, meaning Cas moan louder than he had yet. Dean slowly slid into Cas, moaning at the feel of him.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Cas. You're so fucking tight." Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pulling himself further down on Dean's length until he was completely inside of Cas.

"Holy shit, Cas." Dean managed to pant, as he started to pound Cas harder.

"Faster, Dean." Cas breathed, kissing up his neckline. Cas moaned as Dean hit his prostate.

"There, oh wow, Dean there! Harder." Dean obliged, going harder and faster. Dean pushed Cas further onto the bed, his arms wrapping around Cas' body.

Cas felt his wings flex, the celestial energy expanding until his wings flicked the lamp off of the table.

"Damn, Cas." Dean moaned, moving his hips more and he grabbed Cas' hard cock, starting to pump it in time with his thrusts. The wings, only making him harder.

"Dean I'm going to come." Cas moaned, feeling the tight orgasm in his abdomen.

"Fuck Cas." He moaned, one last time before Cas released, his come spreading over both of their stomachs, Dean gave one last pound before he came, releasing his load into Cas.

Both panting on the bed, Dean rolled over, hugging his Angel.

"You better answer my prayers more often, Cas." Dean smirked, pulling his Angel to him.

"I might have to, Dean." He panted back.


End file.
